


A Little Easter Tail

by sunflower1343



Series: Therapy [16]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Just some silly Easter crack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter? Written April 2006
> 
> ~~~~~~~~

Fei was reading GQ when he tossed it aside in disgust. "I don’t understand some of these foreign holidays."

Akihito looked up from his photos. "Which ones?"

"Easter. It’s about the Christian God who gets killed then comes back to life, right?"

"As far as I know, that’s what it is. What’s the problem?"

"Well why do they celebrate it with rabbits and eggs then? What do rabbits and eggs have to do with a dead man coming back to life? For that matter, what do rabbits and eggs have to do with each other? It’s a silly holiday." Fei tossed his hair in dismissal of it all.

Akihito felt wicked. "That may be so, but some people really enjoy celebrating it. I know Ryu mentioned that he wanted to when he was little, but they couldn’t."

Fei turned at looked at him, eyes wide with sadness. "Really Akihito? Oh, I didn’t know that! Let’s celebrate it for him. What do we need to do?"

Akihito smiled and started telling him.

 

\--

 

On Easter morning, Asami was awakened early by something moving in his room. He slipped his hand under his pillow for his gun, then spun into a crouch on the bed, naked, pointing his Glock at...

"Fei...?" 

Bent over in lavender hotpants and a yellow halter top. With a fuzzy puffy tail.

Asami's lips twitched. "Fei? What the hell are you wearing?" 

Fei turned around and stood up, his ears waving. His EARS waving? "You weren’t supposed to catch me. Don’t you recognize this? This is the traditional outfit for Easter Bunnies."

"Easter Bunnies??" Asami grinned. "Did Akihito tell you that?" 

Fei scowled and swatted him with his basket. One of his ears fell over and pointed due East. Asami started laughing.

"Well that certainly isn’t the reaction I was looking for." Fei's eyes narrowed. "That damned Akihito. There isn’t a traditional outfit for Easter Bunnies, is there?"

Asami, unable to talk, just shook his head.

"Well. I’ll just have to take it off then."

He reached behind himself and unbuttoned the bottom of the halter, arching his body invitingly. Then he lifted his hands to the back of his neck and slowly pulled the ends of the bow there until the top was loose and slid down his chest to the floor. He stood there in lavender hotpants, bunny ears, and a tail.

Asami’s laughter had stopped sometime before the halter top fell off. He watched those long slim fingers trace down that chest until they played with the button on the very short shorts.

He shook himself. "Wait." 

Fei paused. "Why?"

"If you take the pants off, I won’t get to play with the tail."

Fei’s smile was slow and hot. "What makes you think the tail is attached to the pants?"

If Asami were less of a man he would have passed out from blood loss. But since he's Asami, he simply growled and grabbed his present. "You're about to find out if I eat my bunnies ears or tail first."

 

\--

 

Later, much much later, Asami wandered into the dining room where Akihito was eating breakfast. Akihito turned and smiled. "Happy Easter. Did you like your gift?" 

Asami walked up to him and kissed him. Passionately. He pulled back leaving Akihito gasping for air.

"I take it that's a 'Yes'."

Asami stroked his thumb along Akihito's jaw. "Was that combination tail and vibrator your idea?"

Akihito nodded and grinned. "Did it look good?"

"What do you think? Imagine Fei naked and hot on all fours."

Akihito’s face turned red.

"Now add on a bunny tail vibrator and ears."

Akihito’s hand went to his nose and he grabbed a napkin. 

"Exactly. Now imagine how good it would look on you."

"I can’t imag— Hey! Put me down!"

And for the first time ever, a bunny's ears and tail got eaten at the same time.

 

\--

 

Tao woke up later that morning, feeling crushed and stifled. 

_What the heck?_

He cracked open an eye. And shot back against his headboard, a yell surprised out of him.

 

Fei paused in his nibbling and tilted his head. "Ah, Tao found his Easter present."

Asami had stopping licking at the shout and grabbed his gun and was halfway to the door when Fei's words made him stop. "What the hell did you give him?'

The question was quickly answered when the door slammed open and Tao marched into the room holding two large floppy eared bunnies. "Good morning Father. Good morning Uncle Ryuichi. Please don't point your... Glock at me. Happy Easter Uncle Akihito. I guess there's no need to ask where they hid the egg, is there?" Akihito slid off the bed and under it.

Tao walked up to his father and placed the two furry bunnies on his father's lap. They had somehow become linked, and were going at it like, well, rabbits.

"Somehow, they seem more appropriate as your mascots than my pets." He turned and marched back to the door. "Please wake me tomorrow morning after all this is over." 

His eyes swept over Asami, pausing halfway up. "Do you have a license for that thing?" Asami snorted. Tao left, slamming the door behind him.

Asami looked at the rabbits, then massaged his temples. "Fei, don't tell me you got a mating pair."

Fei protested, "They're both males! I checked."

A muffled voice came from under the bed. "You checked? I know what that's like. Poor bunnies!"

Fei stroked the soft fur, then set the still humping bunnies aside. "They're kind of cute. It makes me want to pet _my_ bunny."

The voice under the bed was resigned. "I can only hope that's a euphemism for masturbation."

Fei smiled slowly. "Oh it is, little bunny. Yours."

Asami smirked. "It's wabbit season."

There was a pause, then the muffled voice bit. "Duck season."

Fei and Asami looked at each other in amusement. When would he ever learn?

In this house, the bunny always lost.

 

 

~end~


End file.
